Bleeding
by Cassie-wa
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry people who liked it, if there were any. The storyline was really random anyway.
1. Bleeding

_Bella P.O.V._

_I sat up in my bed to fast wincing at the memories of the new lashes on my back. Renee and Charlie weren't the loveable parents everyone thought they were. They were really strict. If I got anything less than an A well that's about 12 lashes on my back. Slowly I crawled out of bed and got into the shower. That process took me almost an entire hour to do without causing myself so much pain. My entire body is covered in bruises lashes, scars, and various other punishments. I got ready as fast as I could._

"_Hopefully I can make it out before my parents wake up and punish me for no reason." I thought. I grabbed a piece of bread and spread some jam onto it. Slowly I opened the door waiting to hear one of my parents scream for me to stay put. The fact is I'm scared of them. They never once showed me love. So I've dealt with all these harsh punishments for years. The only Cullen who knew the truth about my parents was Jasper. You see we are kind of identical twins in personality wise. Emment is like my big brother that I never had. Alice and Rosalie are like the loveable sisters I always wished for. Edward was my someone special, and Esme, and Carlisle are the parents I always wished for._

_I made it out of the house and quickly climbed into my truck and drove to school. I usually get to school early. Today I was even extra early. I made it to school a whole hour before it even starts. Well that's one good thing because the Cullen's usually arrive at this time anyways so yeah. I got out of my truck and turned to see Chief Swan or Charlie standing outside of his car. When he saw me he smiled and I cringed away from him. Remembering all those painful memories of last night._

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten home from school hoping that my parents didn't know that I got a B+ on my history test. I tried to tip toe to my room, but just as I was climbing the stairs I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around to see both my parents standing there. Charlie was holding the whip and Renee was holding a progress report. "Bella you got a B+ on your history test." Renee said with a wicked smile. I gulped and nodded my head. "Well time for punishment." Charlie said as he brought the whip down on my just finished healing back. I cried out in pain. Every stroke was more painful than the other. I cried and cried for a good long time. When I looked up I felt nauseated because I could smell, and see the blood everywhere. "Blood" I thought. "That's my blood." I thought again._

_I got onto my knees and crawled all the way into my room and shut the door closed. After a few minutes of laying on my stomach my cell phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice calling. I answered the phone hiding my pain. "Hi Alice." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Bella are you busy?" she asked. "Yeah (winces softly) I'm doing a project do tomorrow (which was true) so I need all the time I have left to finish it." I said before hanging up. I set down my phone and cried softly for ten minutes before getting ready for bed and going to bed._

_End Flashback_

_I turned to see the Cullen's silver Volvo pull up to the parking space only a few spots from mine. Alice walked over fluently and smiled at me. Everyone else followed. "Hey Bella." She greeted. "Hey guys!" I said with happiness. Jasper instantly eased the pain I felt. I was grateful for that. Edward came over and smiled at me. I smiled back as much as I could. He frowned at my attempt. "Bella are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head fighting the tears back. That's when I noticed Charlie walking over towards us. I straightened up and acted like I didn't see him. "Hey ya kids. How's it going?" He asked. "Good. How are you Chief Swan?" Jasper asked hatefully well with a little hint of hate in it. Charlie looked at Jasper than me, and smiled. "I'm good. Hope Bella isn't bothering you. If so just let me know, and I'll take care of it." He said before patting my back real hard and walking away. I winced in a normal voice. They all turned and stared at me confused and worried._

"_No big deal." I assured them. "I just hit my back on the wall this morning not watching where I was going." I said. They all became quiet. That's when Mike Newton, and Jessica Hansen in his new Toyota. Mike and Jess had been going out for three years now. I had rarely any friends except the Cullen's. My only other friends are Angela Weber, and her Boyfriend Ben. People did care about me only if they were involved. So Angela and Ben were always worried because they cared about me no matter what. They arrived after Mike, and Jess by two minutes._

_Charlie watched us carefully waiting for a chance to pull me aside and whip me. That's when I accidently made fun of Rosalie and she got hurt. He smiled his wicked smile, while walking over and dragging me towards his car. Jasper's eyes light up with anger. That's when all the Cullen's saw Charlie pull out a whip to hit me with. Charlie pulled the whip back…_

**Heyyyyyzzz!!! Like it? Well it's not mine!!!!! *laughs* I'm finishing someone's story for them. Don't worry I have permission. Well, kind of.**

_Dear Fans,_

_I am sorry to say, but Surviving Parent Abuse will be destroyed. Why? Well I've lost complete interest in it. Now if anyone would like to take it over then fine by me, only if they admit that I am the original creator and give me credit as well. Sorry that the story will go away. I will officially delete it February 15. So please send me a pm beforehand. Thanks._

_Sincerely Blue fire 101 author of Surviving Parent Abuse._

**See? I did delete some though. Hope it's okay, cuz I wanted the story to go a little differently and I didn't know what to do with Ryan Knight (a random character in the story). Don't sue me!!! Oh and as you have seen the title will not be "surviving parent abuse" sorry again… I just wanted it to go a little differently. Sorry!!! Oh and from her author's note, bella apparently knows the Cullen's secret. This should be good.**

**Now for my part… (and if you couldn't figure out the italic stuff is the other author's work. I might use it a little more in the story, cuz she has awesome ideas…) My chappie song is called Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Play it!**

It all happened in slow mo. Old school, I know. Cliché, I know. But absolutely positively true. He pulled the whip back, and I braced myself for impact. But the impact never came. I didn't turn around, afraid to see what was delaying him. But I did turn around, and to my surprise, Jasper was standing in front of Charlie, growling. A smile then started to play at my father's lips.

"You want some?" he asked, shaking the whip a little. I tried my hardest to stifle my scream. The only thing between them was raw air, and air resistance. And I knew from my many, er, lessons, that that didn't help much.

Jasper growled again, apparently ready to spring. I whispered below my breath so only his vamp senses could pick it up, "Jasper. No."

He turned to me, and before I could react, the whip came down on him. He didn't move, but winced in pain, with the worst look on his face. **(Sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm making it so vamps can get hurt too, just like humans. It'll make it more interesting.) **I gasped. "No, Jasper!"

I grabbed on to him and we ran. His family whipped up behind us without hesitation. Alice picked me up, knowing I couldn't run fast enough to keep up. We were out of sight, so they started running at vampire speed. Jasper started slowing, so Emmett picked him up, wincing when he saw the non bleeding tears in his back. I started crying, and Alice rocked me while running. She quietly asked, "Why? Why, Bella?" I could see the unshedable tears in her eyes, and could feel her shaking. She was my closest friend. I felt so bad for keeping the secret from her, I just didn't want her hurt.

We then approached the house, the big white mansion the Cullens owned. Carlisle made his way to the porch, and gasped when he saw Jasper.

"What happened?"


	2. Hurting

Previous Chappie:

We then approached the house, the big white mansion the Cullens owned. Carlisle made his way to the porch, and gasped when he saw Jasper.

"What happened?"

**YAY!!! Second chappie already! I'm so proud! The chapter song is Better In Time By Leona Lewis.**

Rose hesitated, but Emmett nudged her on. "Well,CharlieabusesBellabutthistimwewerethereandhehitJasperinsteadandhereweareandpleasehelphimhemightbeinaseriouscondition!" **(for those who don't speak panicked vamp, it's: Well, Charlie abuses Bella but this time we were there and he hit Jasper instead and here we are and please help him he might be in a serious condition!)**

"It's not that bad Rose, just a few cuts that need patching," Jasper smiled, then winced when Emmett gently put him down. He tried to look all tough and cheerful, but I could see right through him. I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him. He hugged back, and then it was turn to wince. My back was worse then his.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I shut him up, and said, "It's not your fault. Let's get you patched up."

"First you!" he insisted, and I hesitated. Needles.

"Come on!" said my pixie cheerleader. "I'll be right beside you!"

"Fine. But no leaving my side, Alice!"

"Yessir! I mean Yesmam!" she exclaimed, then picked me up and ran me over to the exam room.

Carlisle started examining my bruises, and took pictures of places that we could use in court. He said, "Don't panic, Bella, but I have to draw some blood. To distract you… how about you tell me when your parents started beating you."

"Well, my parents were never religious people. They hated God for not giving them enough money. I started reading the Bible, trying to find out why they disliked Him so much. One day Charlie caught me reading it, saw one of the commandments, 'Thou shall not commit adultery' and told me, 'adultery, sounds good!' and raped me. Luckily, that was before my period came…" I trailed off. There was more to tell, but it was not exactly my favorite subject. I looked off to the left, and saw both of the vampires shaking. I then said, "It's okay guys. It's not my favorite memory, but I'm alive, right?"

They looked at me like I was insane, like I went crazy.

"How can you possibly be so breezy about the whole topic? You've been beaten and raped multiple times. You should be in a, I don't know, coma!" said Alice.

"I'm fine! Fine fine fine fine!!!" I exclaimed. One of the reasons I kept this secret is because I didn't want a pity parade.

Carlisle then took a blood sample, and took it to the room off of this one to test it. We waited for about 5 seconds, then he came back. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Bella, do you ever have periods of time where you feel like you are floating?" he asked.

"Yes… a lot of them. Why?"

"I know this is personal, but what color is your period?"

Alice looked at him funny.

"Um… blue."

Alice then looked at _me_ funny.

"I thought so," he said. "Blessed are they that suffer persecution for justice' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven…"

That was when I caught on. Kind of.

"So I'm weird because I believe in God? And because I got persecuted because of it?"

"No… you're… an angel."

I fainted.

Ugh. What was that smell!? I came to, suddenly, and realized they were smelling salts. I rubbed my eyes, and said, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Jasper said. Jasper?

"I'm not going to say what happened? Because I am totally aware of what happened, and it's a cliché. But I am completely confused as to how that works."

Jasper handed me a poem, and said, "Read it, Bella. It has all the answers you'll need."

I looked at the text. It was a beautiful cursive and the paper looked old. It said:

Her lips are soft, a ruby red,

Her voice is soft like silver thread,

Her skin is pale for she is dead,

Though among the living she does tread.

She gives no signs of a heart not beating

But that gentle beat, it is fleeting

The time runs out for her breathing

For God knows her soul is leaking.

Her safety lies in others' hands

Who give into her every demand

Vampires by diet, they roam the land

But they are good souls, their souls are grand.

The vampire kiss will save her soul

She will grow wings like a young Pegasus foal.

**(I made that up! WOOOOOOOOOO!)**

I gasped. "What?"

"Apparently you're an angel." Jasper said, "Look down there: see that smudge at the bottom of the paper? The writer didn't think that part was important, but look close. It's another verse."

She has no love, no husband sweet,

But then after done is the deed,

The one who bites her shall succeed

To love her and give her the love she needs.

"So… whoever bites me will become my love." I pretended it was a bachelor game, and said, "Emmett… darn. You're married." He smiled. "Edward… eh. The hair's a bit much." He scowled. "Carlisle… you're too old." I shuddered. He laughed. "I guess I don't have anyone!" I fake-wailed.

"Hey!" Jasper complained. But then suddenly the atmosphere became serious. I never realized it, but I had always had feelings for Jasper. He was so sweet, so loving. I remember…

Flashback

All the others had left. It left just Jasper and I in this small room. We were picking up party streamers, and then as we looked up, we bumped heads on our way up in an odd position, then he kissed me… and I kissed back. I had never experienced such a heaven.

End of Flashback

I looked over to him, then ran to his side. I kissed him with a furious passion I did not know I had in me, and it was just like the last kiss, but better. I could barely even tell the others left. He picked me up, and I swung my legs around his waist. I just needed to be closer to him, and he could feel that, so that he did. It was wonderful.

After about half an hour, he stopped, and I leaned back, positively gasping for breath. He then said, "So… who do you pick?" That set me kissing him with a bigger passion for about an hour. But about halfway through, my chest started hurting. I ignored it. I never wanted this to end. A little later on, my whole body ached with a compression. My body suddenly felt like it was being squashed!

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel. I crumpled out of his arms. He started shouting, "Bella! Bella! What's wrong?"

I was vaguely aware of the other Cullens crowding around me, and Carlisle saying, "It's just like the poem. She's dying! You have to bite her, Jasper. It's the only way."

And that he did. At first, I couldn't feel the pain. But then it came. I screamed.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I felt I needed to do the transformation in its own chappie. Yay!**


End file.
